From hated to cursed
by PinkieDashieXo
Summary: Applejack and Applebloom move to Ponyville where they make friends and enemies. Applejack starts dealing with supernatural things when one of her friend, Twilight Sparkle's books releases evil spirits who control ponies. She's blamed for killing and has a tough time. Who are her real friends and who should she trust? Based on 'Bad Girls Don't Die' series.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's part one of my new story. I love My Little Pony and decided to do a story. I read the 'Bad Girls Don't Die' series, it's based off that. Kind of the same idea but all yet different. I hope you enjoy, Bronies. ^.^**

I slumped to the ground after two hours of hard work on the farm. Getting used to a new town was quite difficult. There were new ponies, new places and new smells. I just wanted to live a happy life. I had to leave my old friends in Fillydelphia. I didn't want new friends here. I just lay here on the ground underneath a big appletree thinking to myself. Ponyville was a wierd town, so many smiles and so many flowers and ponies but something seemeed strange about it and I knew better than to let it slip by my mind. I hated it here, i missed my old friends and my old Stallion friend, Junther. He was an amazing pegasus. His coat was a light green and his mane was blonde. He had the biggest blue eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes, listened to the birds chirping, the light breeze that blew my mane to the side. I start getting sleepy just then until, "APPLEJACK!" A high pitched, southern accent just like mine, sounded through my ears. My little sister, Applebloom. I jumped at the sound of her voice as she plowed right into me, knocking me over. I sat up and chuckled.

"And what do you think your doin' little filly?" I said as I got up and nudged her up with my nose.

"I made a new friend!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Really? And who would that be?" I laughed.

"Her name is Sweetie Belle!"

"That's great Applebloom! Now would you help me bake some apple pie?" I walked towards the barn. She just stood there and stared after me. "Applebloom? You comin'?

"I uh, promised Sweetie Belle I'd come over. She has an older sister! Maybe you two could hang out. You have no friends! Why not make some instead of staying on the farm all the time."

"What? I do not stay on the farm all the time! I go to town when we need to buy stuff and sell things!" I objected.

"Yeah, and you never talk to anyone. Please just go with me Applejack! It'll be fun! I promise!" She said trotting over to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, when did you say you were meeting her?" I asked.

"In a couple of minutes!" She piped up.

"What!?" I stomped my hoof to the ground. "You just! Ugh fine! Let's go."

This was horrible. As soon as we arrived, we went to walk in but of course- "EW! Wipe yourself off! Your all dirty and do you even brush your mane!?" A white unicorn with purple stylish mane and an accent gasped. Of course she let Applebloom in but not me. I had to stay outside and wipe myself off. When I was done, only then did she invite me in. Her house was all expensive lookin' and she was one of those neat freaks. Total opposite of me. Although her sister, Sweetie Belle, did sound nice and not like her older sister. I'm glad Applebloom was friends with her.

"So, what's your name?" The white pony asked me as she sipped her tea.

"Applejack." I stated with no emotion.

"Oh, well i'm Rarity. Are you new here in Ponyville?" She used a napkin to dab off the droplets of tea on her mouth.

"Yes, we moved here last month." I looked past her, at Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Oh! Why haven't I seen you around?" She leaned forward eyeing me suspiciously.

"I don't like to socialize. I work on ma farm with Applebloom." I stared at her blankly.

"What about your parents? hmmm?" She tilted her head to one side.

"They're gone. Dead." I glared and she gasped "What happened to them!?"

"Look, i don't wanna talk about that. Now if you'll excuse us. APPLEBLOOM! You ready to go yet? That pie ain't gonna bake itself!" I trotted past Rarity over to my sister and her friend. They had what looked like a board game in between them. They were whispering quietly as the center peice started to move by itself.

"What the!?" I gasped and pulled Applebloom up. "Were leavin'" I muttered under my breath.

We walked towards the front door as Rarity used her magic to open it. Almost as if she wanted us out. Halfway down their yard, she yelled out "Brushing your mane wouldn't hurt!" Then the door slammed closed and Applebloom sighed looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Applejack, i thought it would be some fun." she stumbled beside me.

"It's fine. I just don't like to socialize ecspecially with a pony like _that._" I shivered and looked down at Applebloom, not watching where I was going i fell over a pony, knocking her to the ground.

"What 'bout a pony like that?" Applebloom laughed.

"Sorry!" I gasped getting up.

"Not, cool!" A cyan colored pegasus with rainbow mane glared at me while shaking herself off. "Buuuut it's alright. I haven't seen you around here before. You new?" She tilted her head to one side.

"Uh, kind of. Me and my sister here, lived out on a farm for months but I never really come to town." I stated.

"Oh, well want me to show you around? I know this town, inside-out, up and down and all around!" She said flying in circles around me.

"Sure." I chuckled.

I liked this pony. There was something different about her. She seemed cool, laid-back and didn't seem to care what anypony thought of her. I smiled and walked beside her with Applebloom beside me.

"So, what's your name, stranger?" The pegasus asked.

"Applejack. Yours?"

"Rainbowdash."

Rainbowdash. That's a nice name. Maybe there is a chance we could be friends.

"So if you never really leave your farm, then what a_re_ you doing here in town?" She looked at me but kept walking.

"Well uh, ma little sister here made a new friend and we went over to her house. I didn't have much of a good time. She was all finicky and a neat-freak." I scoffed.

"Huh. Sounds like Rarity. Was that who it was?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, she is the biggest drama queen in Ponyville." She laughed. "Ya might wanna stay away from her."

**Review if you want more. :) Part 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter 2. More to come. hope you like it :)**

I spent the afternoon with Rainbowdash as she showed me around. I guess it wasn't _that_ bad. Maybe i did just need to find some friends. Rainbowdash walked us back to the farm and we all said goodbye. As I opened the door to the house, I seen what I hadn't expected. Junther.

"Junther!? What are you doin' here?" I gasped and swallowed hard.

"Calm down AJ. It's ok." He said as he trotted over and nuzzled me in the cheek.

"You mean, your not mad at me? For leaving Fillydelphia and not telling you?"

"No. You had your reasons. I'm ok with that. But now we can be together again." Hope gleamed in his big blue eyes.

"Applejack and Junther sitting in an appletree K-I-S-S-" Applebloom started singing and i pressed my hoof to her mouth to muffle her words. I laughed nervously.

"Applebloom, go to your room!" I gave her a death stare.

"Fine. bossy." She rolled her eyes and wandered off.

"Can we talk?" Junther asked.

"Uh, sure."

We walked towards my living room and sat down.

"What happened? Why did you leave me?" Junther asked in a soothing, calm voice.

I didn't know how to explain it. My mother and father were dead and i couldn't live with the stares of everypony. They thought I was the killer. I wasn't but i couldn't explain that, it was my little sister who killed them. Applebloom. Yeah, hard to believe a sweet little pony like her would do something like that. But it was true. She was possessed by an evil spirit that made her kill them. I let everypony believe it was me because i couldn't let Applebloom be treated that way. It was okay afterwards because she went to a mental hospital. She was kept in a hospital room with a hospital gown on. She wasn't allowed to bring anything along, she could not have anything sharp in her room, in case if she went all crazy and phsycotic. Now i know my little sister wouldn't have tried anything like that if she weren't possessed.

Those 10 months that she were in a mental institute, everypony looked at me funny like and I avoided everypony. I would walk through town and hear thier whispering voices and frightened stares. They parted to the sides when I walked past. They knew my parents were dead and that my sister wasn't around so they assumed I was a killer. It made more sense to them because Applebloom was all sweet and innocent and just a filly. I avoided Junther, I didn't want him to see me in this state of deppression, everything went wrong. I didn't want him to believe I was a killer but I also didnt want him to know what my sister has done. As soon as Applebloom was out of the mental institute, we left town. We found a home here in Ponyville, but still something about it seemed strange. And now, Junther was here beside me, curiousity sparkled in his eyes and i sighed and looked at the ground.

"I-I'm mighty sorry Junther, but i can't tell ya why." A tear slipped down my cheek and my world grew dark. Dizzyness took over and loud, tuanting voices of accusers danced through my head. A cold wind knocked me sideways and i felt like tiny little spiders were crawling up my mane.

"Applejack!" He caught me, keeping me steady on my hooves. "Please. You don't have to tell me, but please let me know your ok. I just want to be here for you. As soon as I found out where you were living, I moved here too."

As i sat there with my eyes closed, they immediatly shot open as he said he was staying.

"What?! Your staying? But-but..." A tear slipped down my eye as I struggled to keep myself standing.

It's true I loved him very much but I didn't want to tell him what happened to Applebloom. I wanted it to stay a secret for her sake. I also didn't want to lie to him.

" Don't you love me anymore? Don't you trust me? Do you want me to go away?" His voice cracked as he backed a foot away.

"N-no, Junther!" I sputtered out then sighed. " I just don't wanna talk about what happened. Ok? Anyways, where you stayin'?" I changed the subject as he came back pressed close to me.

"Down town in a little house. I can visit whenever. K? I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me no matter how ridiculous."

The next day at noon i was out harvesting apples. It was soon winter and there wasn't many more to pick here in the fall. I sighed with exhaustion and kicked the tree which showered down apples into my basket. I bent over and grasped the basket handle in my teeth to haul it over to another tree. I thought about how i made a new friend yesterday. Rainbowdash. She was pretty cool, calm, laidback and yet she gets her work done. She clears the clouds, makes it rain and stuff to do with weather. I'm just down here picking them apples. Rainbowdash was cooler then me. At least 20% cooler. I chuckled at that and kicked another tree sending apples down into my basket.

I went to pick up the basket again until i heard somepony come up behind me.

"Hi there Applesauce, where's Applebloom?" I turned around to see Applebloom's little friend, Sweetie Belle. I glared at her.

"It's Applejack, not Applesauce. And she's still sleepin' i think. Go home." I glared and continued hauling the basket over to another tree. She ignored me and followed.

"I'm Sweetie Belle!" She squeaked excitedly and skipped up to me.

"And this here's an Appletree." I kicked the tree. "And this is an apple." I grasped one in my teeth and took a bite. "Now go home." I snapped and carried on with harvesting.

She looked down at the ground with tears in her eyes. What was I doing? What has she done wrong? Nothing. I was the one being mean to her. Great now i feel all bad. Applebloom makes one friend and i'm going to ruin it for her. I'd rather Sweetie Belle then those ghosts Applebloom talked to before the mental institute. She didn't like talking about her past so we never really discussed it.

"Look." I sighed and sat down in front of Sweetie Belle. "I'm sorry i was acting all rude and stuff. I'm just not a very happy pony and I'm glad your friends with my little sister." I forced a smile and sat up.

"That's ok." Sweetie Belle smiled. "Have you thought of putting Applebloom in school?" Sweetie Belle looked up with gleaming green eyes.

School! I forgot about all that! How she gonna learn if I don't make her go to school. Today was sunday so i may be able to go and get her in today. She may or may not like the thought of going to school. It was hard for her in Fillydelphia because of her whole supernatural experience. That ghost controlled her to break a pony's neck! I I shivered at the memory and returned my sight back to Sweetie Belle.

"I'll put her in school but I don't know where the school is. Would ya mind helping me out?" I laughed nervously as to getting help from a little pony my sisters age. Why couldn't i do anything myself? I'm so not sociable and it made it hard for me. But i don't know where the school even was. So i guess it was ok.

"Sure! How bout we go right now?" She jumped up and down.

"Ok. We'll go wake up Applebloom and get her in. Then you can stay for lunch, my treat. How about that sugar cube?" I smiled at my confidence in plans and she shook her head 'yes' and we walked off towards the house.


End file.
